El escorpión y la rana
El escorpión y la rana es una fábula de origen desconocido, aunque generalmente atribuida a Esopo. En ella un escorpión le pide a una rana que le ayude a cruzar el río prometiendo no hacerle ningún daño, pues si lo hacia, ambas morirían ahogadas. La rana accede subiéndole a sus espaldas pero cuando están a mitad del trayecto el escorpión pica a la rana. Ésta le pregunta incrédula "¿cómo has podido hacer algo así?, ahora moriremos los dos", ante lo que el escorpión responde: "no he tenido elección, es mi naturaleza". La moraleja de la historia suele ser considerada en general de la manera siguiente: «no trates de engañarte con alguien creyendo que es o puede ser igual que tú; hay personas que sacarán su maldad sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos, ni dañarse incluso a sí mismos». Otra de las interpretaciones aceptadas es que la fábula ilustra a ciertos grupos de personas cuya ambición es tan desmedida que no tienen empacho en destruir las propias circunstancias que los mantienen a flote. Referencias culturales * En el cine norteamericano, esta fábula es contada por primera vez por Gregory Arkadin en Mr. Arkadin (1955), de Orson Welles. * En la película Juego de lágrimas (1992), de Neil Jordan, el personaje de Forest Whitaker le relata esta fábula al de Stephen Rea, un activista del IRA que lo tiene secuestrado. * En la película The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (Los Elegidos II: El Día de Todos los Santos) cuando Noah interroga a Louie (el viejo) acerca del porque Louie lo delató y así envió a prisión por 25 años a cadena perpetua, Louie hace referencia a esta fábula aduciendo que solo siguió su naturaleza tal como hizo el escorpión. * En la película Sexykiller, morirás por ella, después de que Bárbara confesara que fue ella la que mató a todos, su novio le pregunta por qué lo hizo, a lo que ella le responde contándole la fábula. * En la serie de televisión Los Soprano, Tony Soprano hace un guiño a esta fábula en el capítulo 10º de la temporada 2º, refiriéndose a como dejó que su amigo participase en una partida de póker con otros mafiosos en la que sabía que en caso de perder, siempre podría aprovecharse de sus posesiones para desplumarle completamente. * En la serie de TVE Cuéntame cómo pasó, en el capítulo "El adiós de Don Pablo", se hace referencia a la fábula. * En un capítulo de Los Hombres de Paco, Povedilla le cuenta a Lucas la fábula que le recuerda a su carácter. * La banda de thrash metal Megadeth basa su tema The Scorpion en esta fábula. * En la nueva serie original de Starz, Magic City en el primer capítulo protagonizado por Danny Huston, quien interpreta a The Butcher (Ben Diamond). * En el capítulo 2x15 (El hijo pródigo) de Smallville, Lex y Lionel Luthor hablan acerca de ella al final del episodio. * En un capítulo de la serie televisiva The Good Wife, Alicia Florrick utiliza esta fábula en una conversación con su competidor Cary Agos. * Esta fábula es tema principal de la canción titulada "La rana e lo scorpione" del grupo italiano 883, incluida en el disco Grazie Mille, del año 1999. * En el musical "The Devil's Carnival", Marc Senter interpreta junto a Jessica Lownders y Emilie Autumn un número llamado "Trust Me" en el que el Escorpión (Senter) convence a la Rana (Lownders) de confiar en él para participar en un truco circense. * En la serie estadounidense Cómo conocí a vuestra madre (How I Met Your Mother), se hace un guiño a esta fábula en el episodio 2 de la 2ª temporada, ya que durante el episodio, Barney intenta presentarle chicas a Marshall, pero se las acaba ligando a todas él. El pub donde salen a ligar se llama "El Escorpión y El Sapo", siendo éste también el título del episodio. * En el capítulo 76 (el noveno de la sexta temporada) de la serie La que se avecina, Maxi habla a Javi de la fábula. Como éste no la conoce, Maxi le dice que la busque en Internet, que es muy larga. * En la entrevista con Adela Micha en febrero de 2013 (previa a su detención), Elba Esther Gordillo hace referencia a esta fábula, identificándose como la rana. * En el MMO World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria hay un libro titulado "El saurok y el jinyu", siendo este una adaptación de la fábula. * En el episodio 2x08 de Orange Is the New Black se hace referencia a esta fábula. * En la película Drive (2011) de Nicolas Winding Refn, protagonizada por Ryan Gosling, éste lleva una chaqueta (anorak) con un escorpión bordado en su espalda. Este personaje tiene mucha relación con la fábula. * En la novela turca Ezel (2009) Cengiz le cuenta esta historia a Ömer y Ali, haciendo un paralelismo con la traición que el mismo planeaba llevar a cabo. * En la serie Los Hombres de Paco, en el capítulo 5x06 se hace referencia a la fábula con el título del mismo. * Cristina Fernández de Kirchner hizo referencia a esta fábula para referirse al sector financiero argentino en un discurso del 4 de febrero de 2014. *La banda de Rock Progresivo, The Mars Volta, hace referencia a esta fábula en la canción Agadez, de su 4to LP, The Bedlam in Goliath. *En la serie de televisión Wynonna Earp, Waverly hace alusión a la fábula en el capítulo 1x07. *La banda de hard y heavy folk metal, José Andrëa y Uróboros, hace referencia a esta fábula en la canción "Una fábula de mí y yo" (cuyo nombre original sería "Una fábula de mi yo"), de su disco lanzado en febrero de 2019: "Bienvenidos al Medievo". Referencias Escorpión Rana